99 In The Shade (NJ '88)
by soiknowwhentoduck
Summary: There's heatwave causing a lack of clothes at Steve's cook out, and Danny is looking particularly tasty... [This is one of the New Jersey 1988 remastered series, based on the track listing for Bon Jovi's album - this fic is written based purely on the song title, and is set around the beginning of season 6 before all the weird drifting happened between Danny and Steve.]
Usually, Steve loved the heat in Hawaii. Today, he hated it.

Blistering, scorching sunshine always made for a good cookout, and the moment he'd heard there was going to be a heatwave, he'd sent an email inviting everyone to a barbecue on his lanai.

It was ninety-nine degrees in the shade today, however, and most of his guests had given up under the blazing temperatures, and ended up sitting inside with the fans pointed at them and iced drinks in their hands while he sweated and swore and manned the grill under the shadow of the trees in his garden.

That wasn't why he was hating this weather though.

That reason came in the form of one Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams. And not for the things he might have expected.

Of all the people he thought would he hiding out in the shade with an electric fan, it would be his ha'ole partner. The New Jersey native hated the heat and loved the cold, he was a mainlander and a city boy through and through, and he'd expressed that to Steve on multiple occasions, to the point where he was in no doubt the blonde would prefer the Antarctic Circle as his home as opposed to Hawaii.

And yet there he was – the man who hated the sun and the heat and the ocean – throwing his children about in the waves at the bottom of Steve's private beach and having the time of his life.

Again, this wasn't the reason Steve was hating this sunshine. He adored seeing Danny having fun with Grace and Charlie, letting their laughter ring out and absorbing their enthusiasm enough to override his own fears of potential sharks and skin cancer enough to actually enjoy the island he lived on. It was something he believed he would never get enough of.

No, the reason for his agitation was the fact that Danny was wearing dark grey board shorts and a light blue t-shirt that were now soaked through with salt water and clinging to him in all the right places, and it was making Steve's body react in ways he couldn't quote cope with.

The strong muscles in the detective's back and shoulders were flexing prominently each time he picked up his son and hurled him into the water while he screeched his enjoyment, and the Navy SEAL was having a hard time making sure the food didn't burn with the distracting show going on. He forced himself to concentrate on the sausages and burgers, turning them over and fanning himself with his hat occasionally.

"Put some more sun cream on, Monkey!" The blonde's voice rang up the beach as his daughter dashed up the sand and into the house.

"Save me a burger, Uncle Steve!" the teenager called out and grinned brightly at him, racing to change back into her clothes and out of her swimsuit.

"Will do, Grace Face," he waved back.

He looked up to see Danny arriving, arms full of giggling four-year-old. Charlie squirmed in his grip and the Jersey man lowered him to the ground. "Go find your sister, sport," he nudged the kid between the shoulder blades to send him into the house to change.

"Having fun, Danno?" the Commander laughed, pointedly refusing to observe the shape of those pecs and abs visible through the wet, pale cotton t-shirt, and failing miserably.

"I'm officially dead now," the shorter man chuckled, "I've only been out there ten minutes and it's too damn hot."

"I knew the lack of bitching about the weather wouldn't last..." the brunette sighed dramatically, but grinned at his partner.

Danny's hair was slicked back messily, like he'd made a vague attempt to put it in its normal style and then given up, and ocean water was dripping down his face and neck, drying in the heat and leaving dusty deposits of salt in its wake. Steve bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from giving in to the overpowering urge to lean over and lick it off his friend.

"Damn right, I told you this place was Hell, Steven. The temperature is finally proving my theory," he laughed as he picked at his damp clothing, "Uh, sorry to be a pain but can I borrow some shorts off you? I wasn't expecting to be going for a dip, this is the only stuff I have with me..."

"Uh sure, third drawer down in my dresser," the SEAL waved at the house, "Just dump your stuff in my hamper, I'll bring it to work for you on Monday."

"Thanks buddy," the cop patted his shoulder with a damp hand and headed into the house, wiping the sand off his feet before going to seek out his errant children and a change of clothing.

Steve loaded up the serving plate with all the food once it was cooked, and headed indoors to his friends. Everyone cheered at his arrival, and a beer was placed in his hand by Five-0's resident sniper. Kono, Chin, Jerry, Max, Lou and Renee, Grace and Charlie, all dug into their food, and the Navy man settled back into his seat to cool off. At least he could be safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to try and contain his lust for his partner now that he would be changing out of those soaked clothes.

But he'd spoken too soon, because now it was so much worse. Danny coming down the stairs in Steve's clothing was bad enough – it brought out the little possessive part of his brain that screamed 'mine' when he saw the man in his things, things he knew smelt of him and would now smell like a mix of the two of them - but the mere fact that the Jersey man's beautifully rounded ass was filling those dark blue shorts in ways the brunette's didn't, to the point where they were almost too tight on him, and the way 'NAVY' was now emblazoned across his broad chest, black letters on white cotton... It was just too much.

"What's with the aneurysm face?"

The brunette realised he'd been staring, apparently with a strange expression on his face, and he schooled his features.

"Sorry, just thinking... grab some food before this lot eat it all, huh?" He changed the subject and diverted his friend's gaze to the food on the table to avoid the moment becoming more uncomfortable.

"Don't strain yourself with all that 'thinking' stuff, Steven. You might pull something," the shorter man teased his partner, and gathered his plateful to eat, taking a seat on the couch between his son and daughter.

Steve's attention roamed the room, conversing with Chin and Kono, laughing at Jerry's jokes, but his gaze always found its way back to his best friend. Danny was chuckling at something Grace was telling him, and while she held his focus Charlie began sneaking bites of his dad's food from the ignored plate in his lap. The SEAL smiled to himself as the little boy picked up a salad leaf and took a bite of the greenery, pulled a face, and deposited it back on the paper plate to steal a piece of sausage instead. The Jersey man had probably only added the salad to his plate to give the impression he was trying to be healthy anyway – Charlie was certainly his father's son.

He marvelled at how the fast talking, anxiety-ridden ha'ole always looked happiest and at his most relaxed when he had his kids around. After they'd finished their food, the detective dragged his little boy into his lap and hugged him tight. He watched Grace and Kono chat about surfing, and the man's satisfied smile practically lit up the room. The Navy man could quite happily sit and watch that all day, but he had to look away before someone else spotted the way he was staring.

They'd always been close, never ones to respect the normal boundaries of platonic friendship, and touching and staring were in no way out of character for them. But there were limits, and with so many close friends around Steve needed to be careful with exactly how much attention he was giving his partner.

Danny had always fascinated him, from day one really because, whereas most people respected Steve automatically out of a sense of duty to servicemen and women, the fact that he was military or a SEAL had meant absolutely nothing to his new partner. He'd had to work for every ounce of respect from the Jersey native, and in fact that was something he loved about the man.

Strangely, he'd likened it in his head to the difference between owning a cat and a dog. The fact that the cop didn't seem to like cats all that much was interesting, because they appeared to reflect his personality so well.

Dogs had unwavering loyalty and unconditional love like Danny, yes, but you barely had to earn it from them. A cruel person could kick a dog, and it would wonder what it had done to deserve it... But if you could get a cat to love you and keep coming back, even with all their aloofness and attitude and mood swings, then you must be a pretty damn good human being. A cat wouldn't put up with an unkind owner for long at all.

Keeping Danny on side was the equivalent of having a feral cat take up residence in your home – you were doing a fantastic job if that angry little ball of fur stayed around.

Steve busied himself clearing away the empty plates, while everyone laughed and interacted and moved around the house, some going outside to enjoy some of the sun now they were sufficiently cooled. He places the uneaten food in the fridge, where he stood for an extra few seconds and let the artificial cold chill his skin where it drifted out of the appliance.

"Uncy Steve?"

He jumped a little, and looked down to see the little blonde boy at his feet. Those huge eyes stared up at him, and his heart stopped for a full three seconds, because holy hell, how could anyone have ever thought that gorgeous child _wasn't_ a product of Danny Williams?

"Hey Charlie monster, what's up?"

"I wanna cold drink, daddy said you would give me one..." One little hand came out to secure a grip on his shorts while he put his head right back, as if he felt dizzy peering upward at the SEAL.

The brunette grinned and bent to pick the child up in his arms, holding him in front of the open fridge. "What do you want to drink? Juice? Water?"

Charlie pointed at a carton in the door. "Orange, please?"

"No problem, buddy," the Navy man smiled and poured the drink for him one-handed into a plastic cup, before passing it to him and carrying him back through into the lounge.

Danny looked up as he walked in, took in the scene of his partner holding his son so easily in his arms, and some undefinable emotion passed across his face briefly before it vanished and was replaced with his usual, easy lopsided smile.

Lou was busy rearranging the fan pointed at him, trying to find a higher setting on it and grumbling to himself when he realised there wasn't one.

"How you boys can deal with this heat, I'll never know..." he pulled it closer to him and adjusted his brightly coloured shirt, "Give me Chicago snow any day..."

The detective switched his gaze to their friend. "Right there with you buddy, Jersey knows the human body isn't meant to take these temperatures."

His clear blue eyes flicked back to the SEAL's, amusement shining through, and Steve knew he was trying to needle at him with his comments, but before he could voice his come back Lou was grouching again.

"I can't put up with this, think I might head home and climb into my freezer..."

Renee laughed at her husband. "You'll have to take out all of the deep pan pizza out of there first, baby. I can't see you letting that go to waste, defrosting on the kitchen floor..."

"This is true," Lou nodded.

"Deep pan..." Danny muttered disparagingly, and received a glare from their ex-SWAT team mate.

"Don't start that again, Williams, I swear to god-"

His wife gently smacked him over the back of the head as she stood. "Don't make me separate you two, I have enough with dealing with children at home!" She jingled the car keys in Lou's ear, "Speaking of, we need to collect them from that pool party. Come on, I'll drive. You've had three beers."

The Grovers bid farewell to the gathering and made their way home, and passed Rachel on their way out of the front door. The British woman smiled at Steve and stepped into the house.

"Are the kids ready to get going?" She directed her question at her ex husband.

The Navy man watched his friend take a deep breath and nod, before standing up from the couch. "Yeah, I'll go find Grace."

Steve hooked a thumb towards the lanai door. "She's out back with the others," he threw the shorter man a sympathetic smile as he walked past to collect his daughter.

"Have they behaved today?" Rachel picked up her daughter's backpack from near the door, and by the looks of it the kids had packed their wet clothes away ready for when they left.

"They had a good play in the ocean, tonnes of sun screen," he took Charlie's empty cup from his hand and let him down to the floor, "And they're always little angels..."

The boy leaned in before the Navy man could straighten up, and gave him a little soft peck on the cheek. Steve paused, stunned, and then grinned at the boy.

"What was that for?"

"Thank you for the dink," he gave him a wide grin and then ran to his mother's outstretched arms.

Someone cleared their throat behind Steve, and he stood to see Danny standing in the archway to the kitchen. The cop's clear eyes quickly left him and darted to Rachel, before turning back to shepherd his daughter through to the loving room.

"Here you go, Rach. Both still in one piece," the sarcasm was only a little biting, and the SEAL knew it was a reaction to the fact that the Jersey man's ex wife had kept Charlie's paternity a secret for so long partly because of Danny's job being risky. She hadn't wanted both their children to lose a father if something were to happen to the detective, that at least Charlie would still have Stan with the belief he was the father, and in the same vein that they wouldn't both be in danger if someone tried to hurt Danny - it had happened before with Grace being kidnapped, not that it justified her actions in Steve's eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel, I hope you all had a good time today," she replied smoothly, trying to hide their tension and barely succeeding.

"Bye dad," Grace leaned over to kiss her father's cheek and hug him, and then took her bag from her mom.

"Bye Monkey, bye buddy," the blonde waved at his son, and Charlie ran back across the room to cuddle his dad when Danny knelt down to embrace him.

"Bye Danno," he kissed him on the other cheek, and then he was taking Rachel's hand and the three of them were waving goodbye to the two men and closing the front door behind them.

The taller man turned to his friend. "The cousins still out on the lanai?"

Danny nodded. "And Max and Jerry. Grace just took those two for all the cash in their pockets at Five Card Stud," he smirked proudly. "I probably should've warned them but..." he shrugged, "What can you do?"

Steve moved past him to take some beers from the fridge. "I'm gonna head out and join them, you coming?"

"Let me cool off in front of the fans for a while longer," the detective wiped some sweat from his forehead, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Half an hour later and the SEAL was staring at his friend's untouched, warm beer on the table outside in the shade and wondering where the Jersey man was.

Jerry and Max had left shortly after he'd gone outside, both blaming the heat for their lethargy, and now even the cousins were making sounds about leaving. Kono wanted to get some surfing in at the beach while the waves were still high, and Chin had plans with Abby which the brunette got the impression involved a fan-cooled bedroom and not many clothes.

"Have fun, guys," he winked at the native man, "Don't misbehave too much."

"Not making any promises, bruh," Chin laughed.

"I'm gonna go let Danny know we're off," the sniper handed her beach bag to the older cop and sauntered indoors, only to return a few seconds later with a wide smile on her face.

"He okay? Where did he get to?" Steve queried.

"Poor ha'ole can't cope with a little heatwave boss," she chuckled, "You might have to give him the kiss of life."

The Navy man rolled his eyes at the long-running joke his team – and apparently everyone he and Danny ever met – had going on. He did sometimes worry if their team members were more aware of his long term crush on the other man than they let on, and the occasional comments and winks and nudges suggested that might be the case.

"Don't misbehave _too_ much," Chin parroted right back at him, winking playfully, and the two Hawaiian natives cackled with laughter as they left around the side of his house to where Kono had parked her car.

The brunette decided to go and see what had gotten their colleague grinning so broadly, and collected up the last of the empty beers, and Danny's full one, before heading back inside. He left the bottles on the side and walked into the living room, and it was the third time today he found himself thinking ' _I can't fucking deal with this..._ '

Danny was stretched out on the couch under the breeze of three whirring electric fans, stripped to the waist and Navy t-shirt now gracing the easy chair nearby, face down and snoring into the pillows. He'd obviously worn himself out playing with the kids that morning, and with the oppressive weather finally taking its toll he was out for the count, and looking slightly sunburnt on his back and shoulders.

The thin, pale cotton of his t-shirt obviously hadn't proven much of a barrier for the intense sun, especially once it had got wet, and his skin was now a little pink. His ocean-salted hair was still swept back, and now it was dry it had taken on the slight natural wave the Jersey man usually hid with the products he liked to use.

His ass still looked divine in those shorts, which were riding low on his slim hips, and the defined muscles of his back tensed a little as he shifted in his sleep. Steve's cock twitched in his pants, and he mentally berated himself for ogling his unconscious partner for the umpteenth time that day. He wouldn't even like to estimate the number of times he'd caught himself thinking about his best friend in a more-than-platonic way since they'd met over five years ago, and he wasn't about to start counting now.

He shook himself and distracted his mind from the sleeping cop by tasking himself with searching out some aloe vera gel for his partner's burn. He took a moment to stare at himself in the bathroom mirror and remind his body that it wasn't allowed to start venturing down that path without at least consulting his brain first.

He took the bottle back down to the living room and placed it quietly on the coffee table, intending to find another cold beer and take his own seat in front of the fans.

"Wossatfor?" came a tired, muffled voice from the couch.

He smiled. "I know you're from Jersey, Danno, but you should realise by now that we have something in Hawaii called 'sunshine' and sometimes it burns people..."

The blonde groaned pathetically and pushed up from the cushions, wincing as he began to really feel the warmth radiating from his flesh. "Aw crap, I put on sun cream and a t-shirt, why the fuck is this happening to me?"

Steve laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his partner affectionately. "Ocean water tends to render any protection null and void, I'm afraid. Put some of that on," he gestured to the aloe, "And I'll go get you a beer."

He fetched two cold beer bottles from the fridge and returned to find Danny stretching to rub the gel onto his shoulders with a pained expression. The brunette rolled his eyes and put the drinks on the side table.

"Give it here," he sighed, and took the tube before the cop could argue, not that his protests were very loud when they did come out.

"I can do it..."

"Obviously not. You can't reach all of this," Steve sat on the seat next to him and nudged him forwards, dumping the cool gel into both hands and leaning over him to begin to smooth it onto his best friend's shoulders and back.

Danny caught his breath a little and hissed, tensing up at the sudden contact on the sensitive burns, but quickly relaxed into his touch when the aloe did its job and soothed his heated skin.

A quiet "Mmmrf..." was all the Jersey man could manage as he sagged forward. Something low in his stomach twisted at that soft purr-like noise, and Steve felt a sudden need to distract himself.

"The kids seemed to have a good time today..."

"Hm?" The blonde seemed to have to pull himself out of a trance and raised his head a little. "Oh uh, yeah they had fun. I think half my food went into Charlie's belly, but he's a growing kid I guess."

The SEAL snickered, rubbing his thumbs in circles on the other man's muscles to work the tension out. "Yeah, he's got something against salad too. Wonder which parent he gets that from?"

"Shut it, Superman. Just shows the boy has working taste buds is all- hmmmm..." His sentence trailed off into an appreciative groan, and the brunette suddenly realised his application of aloe had apparently morphed into some sort of massage.

Shit, maybe it wasn't good to let himself get distracted.

"They're good kids, you've brought them up well," he said meaningfully, and slowly lightened his touch again so he could withdraw his hands without giving away the fact that the massage had been an unconscious decision made by his body. He gathered more of the gel on his fingers and ensured the pink skin was covered liberally before sitting forward in his seat.

He held the bottle out to Danny, but the Jersey man just closed his eyes and sat up a little, exposing his shoulders and chest to imply that Steve could just carry on what he was doing if he wanted, as if it was nothing to just allow his partner to put his hands all over him like that. The Navy man screamed at himself internally that he shouldn't, even as he stood from the couch and continued to kneel in front of his partner, squeezing more aloe onto his hands.

"Not that I got to have much influence on Charlie..." the detective released a long sigh, and the taller man wasn't sure whether it was the cool liquid being spread on his neck or the frustration of lost time with his little boy that caused it.

"You've got time, Danny. He's still young, and he obviously loves you. He's calling you 'daddy' already," he reassured him, and his heart warmed at the smile that spread across the blonde's lips.

"You're so- mmm -so good with my kids, you know that?" The shorter man kept his eyes shut as he spoke and hummed happily when the brunette's hands went to work on his shoulders from the front this time. "I mean you always have been with Gracie, but Charlie too."

His muscles relaxed completely under Steve's firm ministrations, and the SEAL could feel blood rushing south of the border as he gazed at the way the other man's golden eyelashes flickered from inches away, and the fans ruffled his hair gently.

He cleared his throat quietly and hoped Danny didn't notice. "I love Grace and Charlie, you know that Danno."

His voice was a little too soft, too intimate, but damn it if he wasn't getting aroused by rubbing gel onto his partner's chest, fingers running through that soft, sandy hair. He was having to focus hard to even carry on the conversation at this point.

He needed to stop, needed to back off and put distance between them, but he couldn't seem to get his legs to obey him. Those intense, pale blue eyes opened and he couldn't stop himself looking back up from his hands to meet them.

"They love you too, Steve," the cop smiled again, crinkling the corners of his eyes. His tone was soft and quiet as well. When had they started whispering?

He thought about the times that day when he had caught his best friend looking at him, the same emotion on his face that showed there now. And not just today, but any occasion when the children were around; it seemed like every time he interacted with Grace or Charlie, whenever he got the joy of being Uncle Steve, he received that indecipherable expression from the detective, and it always produced that same tight sensation in his chest. Just like now.

"Good..." He was losing the ability to think, and it was a good ten seconds before he realised that neither of them had spoken any further, and his hands had come up from Danny's chest and stilled on his neck for far too long. "I, um-"

His vague attempt at breaking the moment was halted by Danny moving forward and pressing his lips to Steve's.

He closed his eyes automatically, even as the blonde's slid shut, and he let out a tiny gasp when their mouths collided. The cop paused and started to back away, maybe reconsidering his sudden move, but Steve chased his kiss an inch or so until their lips met again.

The Jersey man released a tiny noise, almost a whimper, and then his hands were grasping the brunette's jaw and the kiss intensified. The Commander slid his hands further up his friend's neck and one moved around to lace fingers into the shorter hair at his nape, securing him in place as he licked across Danny's lower lip to tentatively take the contact that bit further.

The detective parted his lips, and the SEAL moaned as he dipped his tongue inside, tasting the beer and barbecue, and the ocean on his skin from earlier that day.

Five years of repressed sexual tension, half a decade of emotions and missed opportunities and little touches and eye contact and what he believed were unreciprocated feelings were suddenly clamouring for his attention, making him feel like his brain was about to burst.

Danny was kissing him! This felt like it was all he had ever wanted and more, and it was unbelievably wonderful.

Their tongues slid over one another's, breaths short and sharp as they huffed across each other's cheeks. The kiss grew deeper, more desperate, fingers digging into flesh and teeth clashing as they attacked the other with want and need.

Suddenly Danny was pulling back, holding his partner in place as he creased his brow and stared at Steve. So many emotions passed through his eyes it made the brunette dizzy, but he understood exactly what was going on because he was feeling it too. All of it.

"Fuck," the Jersey man muttered, breathlessly. That pretty much summed up the moment as far as he was concerned.

"Fuck..." the SEAL agreed, and hauled his friend back in to kiss him hard again.

Danny's hands disappeared from his face, and almost instantly they were scrabbling for the hem of Steve's tank top and tugging it over his head. Their mouths barely missed a beat, meeting again immediately after the fabric was out of the way. Then the detective was pushing his friend down onto his back on the hardwood floor, ending up with one knee between the Commander's thighs and straddling his leg.

His hands, ever on the move, went from his chest where he'd been shoving him down to the waistband of Steve's board shorts, while his mouth began a hot trail over the brunette's jaw and throat.

The Navy man just kept carding his fingers through the blonde's hair, not wanting to aggravate his tender skin with too much contact, and he gasped when Danny nipped at his pulse point and simultaneously pulled his shorts down.

"Danny... god..." He tried to tell himself he should be stopping this, that this was his friend and it could ruin everything, but the cop seemed to want it just as much as he did with the way he was investigating the expanse of Steve's chest with his tongue.

The shorter man spoke against his skin in between nips and kisses. "I wanted this for so long, Steven... but you want me to stop, I'll stop..."

When the SEAL's only response was to groan and bow his spine, the detective took that as a positive answer and continued his journey. He shifted his knees back, kneading the muscle at his boss's hips, and licked a line down his pecs, stomach and abs until he reached Steve's hard cock, lying heavy against his stomach.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous..." he breathed out.

The brunette pulled his hands away to lean up, cupping Danny's chin and bringing him into a kiss. There was nothing more on this planet he wanted than to have this man go down on him, but he also just couldn't get enough of those soft lips on his own now that it was finally happening. They moaned and gasped into each other's mouth, but then the cop was pushing him down again and licking a wide stripe up his dick.

"Holy shit, Danny!" He cried out and bucked upwards, and his best friend's strong hands held his pelvis to the floor as he took Steve's cock into his hot, wet mouth. His talented tongue swirled around the head, dipped into the slit to taste his precum, and then he was taking him further back to glide across his soft palette while his lips slid down his shaft.

He groaned around his partner's cock while one of Steve's hands went back into his hair and the other flailed for purchase on the floorboards with his nails.

Danny bobbed his head a few times, sucking experimentally, seeming to enjoy the way it drew indecent sounds from the brunette's lips as he writhed and pushed his head back into the floor.

The blonde yanked down his own shorts, pulled off his friend's cock with a lascivious pop of his lips, and then grasped the aloe bottle from where Steve had left it earlier.

The cooling air from the fans flowed over their skin, raising goosebumps and tickling through their hair, and it only added to the sensations for the SEAL as the detective leaned over him and pressed their mouths together again, biting at Steve's lower lips.

His knees moved forward, trapping the Commander's shorts underneath him where they were still around his thighs, effectively pinning him. Danny's pants were still around his own knees, and in their desperation for contact neither of them could be bothered to fully undress.

The Jersey man's slicked up hand slipped around Steve's cock while his tongue battled for dominance in their kiss. Both of them were breathing hard and fast, sharing one another's air and moaning wantonly.

The Navy man jerked into his partner's grasp, and the blonde's own engorged cock slid the length of his.

"Fuck," he growled into Danny's mouth, "You feel so good..."

The shorter man whined and rutted against him again, stretching his hand to encompass both of their straining erections as he moved, using his other hand to support him above his friend.

"Steve... god..." he huffed out, having to pull back to take in oxygen before diving right back into the kiss again, words muffled by the other man's lips, "Need you... want you..."

It was Steve's turn to whine, and the hand that wasn't gripping Danny's hair moved to join his on their cocks, forming a tight circle around them and helping to provide the required resistance for them both to thrust into.

He couldn't move very much himself, held to the floor by the fabric around his legs, but the cop's long drives and the movement of their hands around them created more than enough stimulation for him.

Danny pulled back for another breath and moved his attention to his boss's throat, and Steve bucked up as far as he could and groaned the blonde's name. It pushed the detective to roll his hips harder and faster, and they lost themselves in the feeling of one another's bodies against their own while the Jersey man swept his tongue down the Commander's pulse line.

"Shit, Danny... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come..." he gasped, hand tugging at the blonde strands of hair he still held in his grip until his friend came back up for another passionate kiss.

"God yes..." Danny growled, "Need you to come. Fuck..."

His partner shifted his hand to circle his thumb over the head of Steve's cock, sucking his earlobe in between his lips, and with one more lunge the SEAL was shouting out wordlessly and straining under the waves of his orgasm while his best friend pumped them through their release.

Danny pulled his head back as he climaxed, screwing his eyes shut and panting hard while their combined cum painted the Navy man's stomach. His arm gave way, and he collapsed down onto his colleague, grunting softly as they both navigated their endorphin highs, and he rolled off the taller man onto the floor with a thump.

Steve came back to himself, staring up at his ceiling and trying to process what had just happened.

He'd just been ravished by Danny Williams – a man he'd been in love with virtually from day one, his best friend, his partner... and it had been fucking amazing. Rushed and dirty, rough and ready, but _amazing_ nonetheless.

His mind reeled as he tried to think about what his first words should be after such an event, after all their entire relationship seemed to have been leading to this moment; this beautiful, intense, sexual encounter had been more than five years in the making, after all. Everything would change from this point, and he needed to find out where Danny wanted to take this and what it had really meant.

He opened his mouth once his breathing returned to a semblance of normality, hoping something profound would come out.

"Ow, my fucking sunburn..." the blonde groaned harshly, hissing as he peeled his sweat-sticky back from the warm wood beneath him and sat up.

The SEAL couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter at the insanity of it all. He rubbed at his face and shook his head, because nothing about this was going to be profound or poetic – this wasn't some cheesy romantic comedy, this was him and Danny, and lord knows they didn't do things like normal human beings.

"Why are you laughing, McGarrett? My back hurts!" The cop was rolling to his knees and pulling the board shorts back into place, though his grousing was undermined by the grin splitting his face.

He managed to calm himself enough to speak. "Danny, seriously what the fuck?" he chuckled.

The Jersey man crawled over him and kissed his lips, their smiles melting away as they indulged in each other's mouths again.

The blonde eventually lifted up to break the kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for so fucking long, Steven. What the fuck do you think you're doing, killing me with this perfect Uncle Steve shit, huh? And that god damn tank top and your tattoos... You know... you _should_ know... I can't cope with that..."

"Like I said, Danno. I love your kids... I love _you_..."

The smile he received in return was perfection, and brighter than the Hawaiian sun could ever possibly be, even during this heatwave.

"I love you too, you giant goof..." He looked down at their sweaty bodies and grimaced. "We need a shower... a _cold_ shower..."

Steve gave him a devilish look. "A cold shower isn't going to stop me, you know that right?"

The detective bit his lip. "Please tell me you have more fans in your bedroom..." he purred.

"I certainly do," the Navy man replied.

He kicked off his shorts completely when he was hauled to his feet, determined not to have any restrictions during their next round, and followed his lover upstairs to the en suite to share a cool shower.

Turns out even feral cats like water when it's ninety-nine in the shade.


End file.
